Users of augmented reality player devices (e.g., augmented reality glasses, mobile devices running augmented reality applications, etc.) may experience an augmented version of the real-world environment around them. For example, an augmented reality player device may present augmented reality content to a user on a display associated with the augmented reality player device (e.g., on a heads-up display projected onto partially-transparent augmented reality glasses worn by the user, on a screen of a mobile device held by the user, etc.). For instance, the augmented reality content may be overlaid, within the display, on the user's view of the real-world environment around him or her. In this way, the user may not only experience (e.g., see, hear, and/or otherwise perceive or interact with) the real-world environment, but may further experience various augmentations to the real-world environment such as objects, characters, information, and the like that are not actually present in the real-world environment.
While such augmented reality experiences may be beneficial to a user possessing a personal augmented reality player device configured to present the overlaid augmented reality content on a device display, such augmentations are not visible in the real-world environment without the device display. As such, the user may only experience the augmented reality content by way of display equipment (e.g., glasses, display screens, etc.) associated with the personal augmented reality device.